Little Aaron Reloaded: Happy DeskDay
by PrincessAletheia
Summary: My sequel to The Desk, please read that first. Hotch and Emily are having fun on a desk in an office...not his office, though. Established H/P and Smut, obviously. Have fun!


_**A/N: This is my sequel to The Desk, you should read that one first! :) **_

_**Yay!!! It's M-rated, so no need for hiding behind nicknames anymore! :D This time, we're actually gonna see the fun stuff :D...requested by phoebe9509, who pointed out that she knew exactly I wanted to write this sequel...lmao...*waves at her* you know me so well. LOL!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ed won't answer my calls anymore! So not fair...I'm sure we could spend a pleasant evening together...so no, it's not mine :(...BUT...I have a wonderful desk...and I tend to use it...not for work! :D**_

_**Let's see what our favorite profilers are really doing at work, shall we? :)**_

* * *

Sitting outside the Principal's office, rebellious and extremely bored, were Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner, their minds still clouded from several orgasms of the last night. And a dull meeting with Strauss was so not helpful in distracting them. They didn't dare to look at each other, the need to have sex again was overwhelming and painful and it was only 10 a.m. How should they possibly survive this day?

Strauss called them in, clearly pissed off. "There is an emergency at Counter Terrorism, it needs to be dealt with immediately. If you could already have a look at these files, that'd be very helpful", she hissed, turning around and slamming the door shut behind her.

They stared after her, ignoring the files, and Emily had a hard time suppressing her grin. She whirled around.

"What do you think, shall we search through her closet, looking for the corpses she's hiding?"

But the heated look on Hotch's face stopped her from going further. She stepped closer. "Hotch, are you okay?"

He lifted his eyes up at her, it was too much, being with her but not in her had become too painful.

"Emily, I want you! I want you here and now, baby, I can't stand it any longer. I want to thrust into you hard and fast and deep, make you come again and again and forget your name! Get onto that desk and spread your legs for me."

The mischievous smile returned to her face. "Oh Hotch, you really know what a girl wants to hear!"

She hopped onto Strauss's desk, pulling Hotch to her. "Those sweet words, can you feel what they do to me?", she asked, taking his hand and guiding it between her legs and he could feel how hot and wet she was, leaving his brain functionless, he shortly played with the hem of her panties before pulling them down and sliding a finger in between her folds. She gasped and reached down, pressing his hand onto her core. Her lips eagerly searched for his, meeting in a heated kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, which she won, biting him lightly and his cock twitched in anticipation. He was in love with the fact that she liked it rough.

"More, Hotch", she moaned and he happily replied, pushing another finger into her opening, his thumb circling over her clit and pressing down onto her sensitive spot. She drew in a ragged breath and he enjoyed watching her, knowing it was him that made her so aroused.

"God, baby", she panted heavily and he grinned, leaning forward to suck her throbbing pulse. She moaned louder and he lifted his head to silence her with a kiss.

"Emily, you need to be quiet", he said hoarsely, his voice trembling from excitement, this was going to be perfect.

He added another finger, curling them inside of her and she grasped his hand hard, causing him to look up to her again.

"Hotch...I want...I want your lips...on me...I want you...to give me oral, Hotch."

His hips bucked forward at hearing these words, his cock had become painfully hard.

"Everything for you, Emily", he groaned, his knees weakened and he was in front of her, sliding her skirt up her hips, taking in the sight of her long legs, he ran his hands over her soft, silky skin, grasping her thighs and spreading her even wider.

She threw her head back, arching into his touch and whimpered as his hot breath blew over her clit. The tightness in his pants became more uncomfortable with every second, but he wanted to give her this pleasure, wanted her so badly.

"Emily, remember to be quiet", he teased her and she groaned, grabbing a pen off the desk and putting it between her teeth, she would never stand being silent otherwise.

A muffled cry escaped her lips as his tongue flickered out, briefly meeting her wet folds.

"You taste so good, baby", he whispered, his voice filled with lust and both their eyes darkened.

Emily desperately held onto the desk, her other hand pulling his head closer to her core. "Damn it, Hotch", she hissed over the pen, "what are you waiting for? Fuck me!"

He happily obliged, deciding he could penetrate her later, when they were at his place again. His tongue slipped in between her folds, his teeth lightly grazing over the bundle of nerves and her hips bucked forward even more as she moaned loudly, not being able to contain it.

She was so wet, he couldn't believe it was him who made her become so aroused, he started sucking harder, drinking her juices, burying his face into her as much as he could, his hands holding her in place as she writhed on the desk, he heard her hitched breath and knew she was close.

She scratched his scalp hard, tugging on his hair and he knew, he had to give her this release soon, he wanted nothing but being inside of her when he came and he knew it had to happen quickly.

His tongue slid into her even wider, he bit her and she cried out, her juices flooding freely in his mouth and he eagerly drank them, loving the taste of her, she was his favorite drug and he couldn't get enough of her.

He licked her dry, taking in every drop of her sweet release. His mind still clouded, he got up, kissing her and Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, tasting herself onto his tongue, kissing him roughly. Hotch hissed as Emily reached between his legs, cupping him.

"I think, you deserve a reward, baby." His eyes lit up, the need to come in her was overwhelming and he tried to push her onto her back, but she only laughed and shook her head.

"Don't even think about it, Hotch", she grinned, jumping down and in one quick movement, she had him pushed against the desk.

He quickly got onto it, laying on his back and reached out to open her blouse, stroking her breasts and she moaned, pushing him away hesitantly.

"Let me help you first", she said, her voice deep with desire and she made quick work of his belt, he lifted his hips as she pulled his pants and boxers down, taking his cock into her hand, stroking up and down his length and he twitched into her fingers.

Gasping, he leaned forward as she pressed a kiss to his tip, running her tongue over it. "Emily, don't! I want to come inside of you and I don't know how much more I can take."

She nodded in agreement, climbing onto the desk as well, positioning herself over him, lining him up against her entrance.

He moaned deeply as she slid onto him and lifted his hips up, pressing into her deeper until he was all the way inside of her. Emily started rocking her hips, sliding up and down.

Hotch felt her hands move up his chest and within one second, she ripped his shirt open, running her hands all over him and squeezing his nipples.

Not willing to let her have all the fun, he quickly opened the front clasp of her bra, her breasts spilling into his hands and he took hold of her ribcage, slightly pulling her down to him, his lips closed around her nipple and she cried out as he started sucking, waves of desire crashing over both of them, the heat was overwhelming and they sped up, moving in one rhythm.

"Baby..."

"I know, Emily", he panted, moving onto her other breast, giving each the attention they deserved.

Hotch reached between their bodies, finding her sensitive spot while his other hand held her up, he felt her trembling, she was close.

Emily ran her fingers over Hotch's chest, scratching it and he arched into her touch. There would be marks, but he would love nothing more than being marked as hers.

She pulled him up into a sitting position and he pressed into her even deeper, speeding up once more, his cock ready to explode.

Their eyes met, heated and dark and filled with more passion than they both had considered possible. Wrapping her arms around each other, their lips meeting in a heated kiss, they came at the same time, her walls were clenching around him, she was so tight, and he closed his eyes as he went over the edge, his mind free of any thought.

Panting heavily, they slowly regained their senses. Emily moved up from his lap, pushing him onto his back again and their lips met in another kiss, slower, deeper, but not less passionate.

"God, I love you Emily", Hotch whispered huskily, cupping her cheek as her hands softly moved over his chest, coming to a halt over his heart.

"I love you too."

Oblivious to their surroundings, smiling deeply at each other, none of them heard the cracking noises.

It was only as the noises got louder that they realized something was wrong.

But at that point, it was already too late, as Strauss's desk broke in the middle underneath them.

Cursing and hissing, they both got up, surveying the mess.

Emily groaned in pain. Instantly, Hotch was by her side.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Talk to me, Emily!"

She faked a grin. "I think, my arm is broken."

He carefully took in her arm, the strange angle being a dead give away.

"You need to go to the hospital, Emily."

"It's not that bad, seriously."

"Please, baby."

The pleading look in his eyes caused butterflies in her stomach.

"Alright, I'll go. Could you help me getting dressed first, though?"

Hotch grinned, though he preferred undressing her, he would enjoy that too.

After helping her back into her panties, he buttoned up her blouse, gently kissing her breasts and Emily whimpered. "Hotch, don't get distracted."

"I wouldn't ever", he replied amused, carefully pullling her into him and kissing her deeply, his tongue sliding between her lips and this time she let him win their battle willingly.

As Strauss rushed into her office again, they jumped apart, while she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at her desk.

"What the hell has happened here? Agents? I want an explanation!"

Hotch seemed at a loss for words, while Emily smirked. "Oh, that's the new desk series from ikea, right? These are extremely intelligent desks, recycling themselves after a while. That...", she pointed to the broken pieces, "...was only the beginning."

"It recycles itself?"

"Yes, it does. Fascinating, isn't it? If you excuse us, Director, we have work to do", Emily said, turning to leave and with her good arm, pulling a stunned Hotch behind her.

He couldn't stop staring as they went to the parking lot. "Self-recycling desks, Emily?"

She looked at him. "Well, what would you have said? 'Oh,Director, that accidentally happened while I was banging Agent Prentiss on it, I hope you don't mind'?"

"Actually, you were riding me."

She playfully slapped his arm and sighed. "Come on, let's get this done, you know how much I hate hospitals."

* * *

After having her arm x-ray-ed, Emily waited impatiently on a chair, wanting to be released quickly.

The ER doctor approached her, frowning slightly. "Uh, agent Prentiss, there is a missing space in your report of the accident, could you please tell me again what exactly had happened?"

She rolled her eyes. "I fell off a desk that was breaking underneath me."

"It broke? What were you doing on that desk?", he asked curiously.

As honest as ever, Emily smirked. "My boss", she replied, smiling widely.

The doctor's jaw dropped and the discharge papers fell to the floor. Nearly choking to death, he found the courage to look into her eyes again.

"Erm, what?"

"I was doing my boss. You can write in the report that I broke my arm while having the most mind blowing sex of my life, and an orgasm that left me senseless, I didn't notice the desk was breaking."

She got up, reaching for the papers and patting the doctor's back. "You'll get over it."

Still grinning, she approached Hotch who had been told to wait outside.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing in particular", Emily said, grinning even wider. "Do I need a reason?"

Hotch shook his head, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side and kissing her temple.

Entering the elevator, she snuggled closer to him, his intoxicating scent setting her on fire.

"Emily, baby? Next time, I suggest we settle for the desk in my office. I swear, I didn't buy it at ikea", he smiled.

The mischievous grin returned on Emily's face, she quickly reached around Hotch, pushing the emergency stop button of the elevator.

"I don't think I want to wait for that long", she said and he felt himself becoming hard again at seeing the predatory look in her eyes.

She licked over his pulse, making him shiver. "Have you ever done it in an elevator, Hotch?"

* * *

_**A/N: Dear ikea, the world population is increasing every second. You have shops all over the world...please go with the tide and make your desks more sturdy. Obviously, people want to do more on desks and tables than eating and working, they also tend to have sex there...think about it! Do you want to be responsible for humanity to die out??? Exactly!**_

_**Okay, that had to be said, and I hope, you enjoyed this story...first smut story...let me know what you think, please. :)**_


End file.
